1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming an image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for forming an image in which a document received by utilization of an electronic mail is output as a print.
2. Background Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a facsimile machine, outputs a received document (image) in the form of a print. A technique for effecting processing, such as double-sided printing on paper, has hitherto been employed at the time of output of a print.
According to such a technique, a determination is made as to whether or not all of received images assume the same size. If the images assume the same size, the images are to be subjected to double-sided printing. Alternatively, settings may be effected beforehand such that a first page is subjected to single-sided printing and such that second and subsequent pages are subjected to double-sided printing.
In addition, received images may be subjected to double-sided printing.
An Internet facsimile utilizing the Internet has recently become pervasive. The Internet facsimile also performs double-sided printing or the like printing.